


Love

by akihikoakausagisan



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Lovinf Usagi, M/M, Sad Misaki, Usagi-san
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihikoakausagisan/pseuds/akihikoakausagisan
Summary: In which Misaki questions Usagi's feelings and is confused over his own.Cute and Angsty one shot.





	Love

Love.

For as long as Misaki could remember, he'd always felt awkward when saying "I love you". 

It doesn't matter who it was, his family, his friends, and for some reason especially Usagi. 

He wouldn't say it unless he really meant it, and even then he sometimes just couldn't bring himself to say the words. 

He felt bad about it, terrible actually. Usagi was always telling him how he loved him and how much he meant to him, and Misaki could never reply with anything back other than yelling or blushing and pushing him away. He did feel bad. 

But while he did feel bad, he also sometimes couldn't trust when Usagi said he loved him. Sometimes if he'd said it a lot recently Misaki's mind would start to wander and think up thinks like,  _maybe usagi-san only says it to convince himself, because he still loves Takahiro? Or maybe he wants me to believe it so that he can just keep using me to clean..or to keep me for my body.._

These thought were ridiculous, he knew, but he couldn't help it. 

He hoped Usagi really did love him. 

• • • 

It was a saterday night. Usagi was up in his room finishing up a colum for his latest book. Misaki was downstairs cleaning, his mind mulling over the thought he'd been having recently. 

_Maybe I should talk to Usagi about this.. I just... I want to be told the truth.._

~~~~~~~~He thought about the day he first met Usagi, how he had been clinging to Takahiro.. he had seemed so in love.. But Usagi had said he loved him because of how he cried for him? And how Usagi cried in front of him? But still..can a person really stop loving someone so fast?

He felt tears prick his eyes. Damnit! He shouldn't be crying over something so dumb. He was jumping to conclusions. 

Suddenly he felt two big, cold, familiar hands slither around his waist and Usagi's chin was resting on his shoulder before he turned Misaki around, kissing him. 

When Usagi pulled back he noticed the others eyes and nose were red and he's eyes glossy. 

"Misaki? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He started to say, getting panicked. 

"B-baka Usagi! I'm fine!" He yelled, rubbing his eyes and turning quickly back around. 

Usagi stared at his back for a moment before turning him back around and pulling him away from the sink where he'd been washing dishes. 

"Something's wrong. Tell me what happened. Why were you crying?" 

"I- I was cutting onions! Yep haha!" He said, but even he knew how fake it sounded. Also there were no onions in sight. 

"Don't lie. What's wrong?" 

"I..nothing I was just overthinking about something.." He sighed and decided that he better just tell Usagi what had been on his mind now. 

"I was just thinking.. about how you always say you love me but.. but what about my brother? You loved him and I know- I know you said you loved me but I can't help but think about that! And- and I never tell you I love you even though I want to..so maybe.. did you think I didn't love you? Do I even love you? I think I do but I- I can't tell I just... I'm so sorry... I-I..." He trailed off, head down, trying not to cry again. 

Usagi sat for a moment, silent before wrapping Misaki in his arms.

"Misaki, it is true that I was infatuated with your brother for a long time. But I realized something after I met you, I only loved him or thought I did because I was lonely and needed the feeling of loving someone, but when I met you, it wasn't the same feeling I had for your brother at all. It was Love, real Love, it was just so different than anything I'd ever felt before because you were the first person I ever truly loved." Usagi tells my chin up to gaze into my eyes. "As for your questioning your love, you show it through your actions. You don't have to say it like I do, just once is all I need."

Misaki sat there and couldn't help as big fat tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Usagi!" He threw his arms around the bigger man, his heart racing. 

Usagi smiled as he held Misaki in his arms. 

After a while Misaki pulls back, face still red. 

"T-thank you Usagi..I needed to hear that.."

"You're welcome." The older man replied as he cups the other cheeks, bringing him close to kiss him gently. 

It took everything in Misaki, but as they pulled apart he whispers those three words onto Usagi's lips.

"I love you."  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to go into a bit of depth over their love. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
